


The Best Part [Podfic]

by platinum_firebird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird
Summary: You're the coffee that I need in the morningYou're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouringA lazy Sunday breakfast together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	The Best Part [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268205) by [platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird). 



> My first podfic! A foray into the world of recording, sound editing, and music xD Apologies in advance for my pronunciation. 
> 
> Fulfils the challenge START OF SOMETHING NEW for Voiceteam 2020, for Team Purple Podfic Eaters!

**Coverart by:** platinum_firebird

 **Warnings:** None (this is pure fluff ngl)

**Music:** [The Lullaby of Takeda by Akai Tori (The Red Birds)](https://youtu.be/OuU3v_jjJF4)

**Length:** 04:41

**Download/Stream:** [Here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12LxgxGKnlJqhkbgNxvFFGQhDRhmpdRoc/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any troubles listening or downloading!
> 
> Thank you for listening! :)


End file.
